With reference to the prior art as shown in FIG. 1, hose couplings 2 generally comprise a male portion 4 and a female portion 18 wherein the male portion 14 is interconnected to a hose for transferring gasses or fluids. Often, the male portion 14 includes a plurality of ribs positioned on its outer surface that engages an inner diameter of an interconnected hose. In operation, the male portion 14 is inserted into the hose and the coupling 2 is secured to the hose by a clamp positioned around the outer diameter of the hose. The female portion 18 of hose coupling 2 is used to selectively interconnect to another coupling, a hose, etc.
Often, the coupling 2 includes a locking mechanism 22 is used to selectively apply pressure to an exterior wall of the interconnected hose to secure the hose and the hose coupling 2. Alternatively, the locking mechanism 22 is used to interconnect the coupling 2 to another coupling by locking the two couplings together. The locking mechanism 22 often employs a bulbous locking end 12 that is associated to a locking arm 22 that is rotatably interconnected to a clevis 54 of the coupling 2. In an unlocked position of use, the locking arm 22 is rotated away from the male portion which positions the locking end out of the female portion 18. In a locked position of use, the locking arms are positioned adjacent to the male portion, thereby positioning the locking end within the female portion to engage the hose. The locking mechanism 22 is typically secured to the coupling 2 when it is in the locked position to prevent unintended movements of the locking arms 22 and inadvertent disconnection of the hose from the coupling 2. One method of securing the locking mechanism is to employ a cotter pin 30, that prevents the locking mechanism 22 from releasing the hose by maintaining the locking mechanism in a locked position.
To disconnect the hose from the coupling 2, the cotter pin 30, must be removed, which may be difficult. More specifically, operators typically wear thick protective gloves that limit dexterity, thereby making it difficulty to remove the cotter pin 30 from the locking mechanism 22. The cotter pin 30 also allows considerable movement of the locking mechanism, which may allow the hose to disconnect from the coupling 2. In addition, the cotter pin 30 is easy to lose because it is usually not connected to the body of the coupling 2.
Thus, a significant need exists for a safety device that maintains the locking mechanism in a locking configuration, yet allows an operator to release the locking mechanism if necessary even if the operator is wearing safety equipment such as thick gloves. A need also exists to reduce the amount of travel of the locking mechanism, thereby providing a firm and secure connection. To minimize the cost associated with replacing existing hose couplings, it is desirous to provide a locking device that may be retrofitted onto existing hose couplings while maintaining the structural integrity thereof. It would also be desirable to alleviate the difficulty of releasing the locking mechanism so that the operator may maintain control of the hose coupling and hose. Furthermore, it would be desirable for the safety device to be interconnected to the hose coupling, thereby reducing loss and the replacement costs associated therewith.